The Freaks
by BigCityDreamer1995
Summary: In some way they were all crazy. They all ended up at the same Institution. This story includes: drug addiction, bulimia, self harm, schizophrenia, anger issues, attempted suicide, Anorexia, girl on girl, cussing, sex, and a character I made up. By the way, they've never gone to Hollywood Arts.
1. Chapter 1

**This Idea just popped into my head one night after watching its Kind Of a Funny Story (Which is a GREAT movie by the way!) This isn't really like that movie but it got me thinking about writing a story about teens in some kind of an Institution. Then my cousin started watching Victorious and a light bulb went off in my head! And so now I'm writing this story. I hope you like it!**

***MAY BE TRIGGERING***

**I do not own Victorious**

**Patient:** Tori Vega

**Age:** 16

**Reason for stay:** Cocaine Addition

**Patient:** Cat Valentine

**Age:** 15

**Reason for stay:** Self- harm |

**Patient:** Jade West

**Age:** 16

**Reason for stay:** Bulimia

**Patient: Robbie Shapiro**

**Age: 17**

**Reason for stay: Schizophrenia **

**Patient: Andre Harris**

**Age: 17**

**Reason for stay: Anger Management**

**Patient: Beck Oliver**

**Age: 17**

**Reason for stay: Attempted Suicide**

They were all crazy in their own way.

Tori Vega. She had it all. The young Latina was talented, beautiful, and rich. But, the pressure of Hollywood got to her. You see, Tori Vega was a famous model in L.A. Tori was always invited to clubs to meet photographers. Every party or club seemed to have some kind of drugs. And that's how Tori found her love for cocaine. She knew it was wrong and she knew she shouldn't do it. But the cocaine made her forget about all the pressure. Plus one of the side affects of cocaine was weight loss. Being a model Tori loved this. She actually felt loose and fun. She felt like she was meant to be a model.

Tori's parents soon found out and told her to get clean or they'd make her quit modeling. She tried and tried to stop but she couldn't. Cocaine was the only thing that made her feel like she belonged. Her parents checked her into rehab but it never worked. One night while researching for more rehabs on the internet they came across a website. The website was for a mental institution called Shady Hollows. Shady Hollows was an institution in downtown L.A specifically for teens that had all sorts of patients. Drug addicts, alcoholics, depressed teens, schizos, eating disorders, and even some criminals. Every patient has left there perfectly healthy and happy. And so The Vegas decided that was best for Tori.

Cat Valentine. She was once a girl with such a bright and bubbly personality. Now she was known as the psycho with scars all over her body. Cat also had ADD which made her hyper. She could never sit still. Random things would just pop up in her head and she would blurt them out. If you told her a secret she would probably end up telling the entire world because that's just how her mind works, she can't help it.

Cats' parents got tired of getting phone calls from teachers about their daughter interrupting class or saying something inappropriate. Her parents took her to a doctor. They made her take some test and prescribed her to some meds that would help her control her ADD. Those pills ended up making her worse. She was completely numb. It was like she had no feelings at all. She could never tell if she was happy or sad. Cat just couldn't handle it anymore. She needed some way to express how she felt. Cat had seen shows and movies about girls that had cut themselves. Some girls at her school even cut themselves when they were stressed. The first time she cut, she couldn't believe how good it felt to actually feel something, to feel alive. As long as she cut she wasn't a zombie.

One day before school Cat had woken up. Since she had to go to school she knew she wouldn't be able to cut until she got home. She cut just right across her arm. She was careful, she never cut were there was a vein. But, that morning she wasn't carful enough. She had cut just a little too deep. Poured warm water over it and loved how it stinged. She then patted it dry and threw on a long sleeved t-shirt. When she got to school she didn't realize that blood was lightly dripping through the shirt. A teacher noticed and sent her to the nurse. The nurse examined her arm and noticed all the scars. The school had to call Cats parents.

When Cats parents found out they were not happy at all. They just didn't understand why Cat would hurt herself. She was crazy to them. They didn't want to deal with her so they sent her to Shady Hollows.

Jade West was once the popular girl at her school. She was beautiful and talented. It was no surprise when the most popular senior started dating her. Jack Dean. He was also talented; he got the lead male role in every play he auditioned for. He was also the quarterback for the football team that took state every year. They were the perfect couple, her being a talented actress and star of the dance team, and Jack being the star of the football team and a star on stage.

Things were not always perfect for the couple though. They were constantly fighting (Probably because he was on steroids).Jack would sometimes call her mean names such as bitch, ugly, and fat. Eventually he broke up with her and said he could do better than her. Jade was crushed. The words were stuck in her head. He broke up with her because she was fat.

Jade completely changed her image. She wore black all the time because black is more sliming. She knew it would be to obvious to just stop eating, people would notice. She decided she would eat in front of people and then vomit it back up. Jade knew that it was disgusting, that she was disgusting, but it made her look better. The Goth girl soon got caught though. Her mother had suspected that Jade was bulimic because she was suddenly skinny and her face was more rounded (Bulimia can make your face rounded or chubby) so she started keeping an eye on Jade and noticed every night after dinner Jade would go to the upstairs bathroom. Her parents had no idea what to do with her. That's how she ended up in Shady Hollows.

Robbie Shapiro was diagnosed with schizophrenia at the age of eight. When he was younger it wasn't as bad, as long as he took medication he was fine. When he turned sixteen the voices got worse. The voices weren't telling him to kill people so, he wasn't completely crazy. He just always had voices in his head telling him not trust people. Sometimes the voices were just telling him to say mean stuff to people. Like, if a girl with a giant pimple on her nose he couldn't but call her Rudolph. His parents took him to different doctors and one doctor told him to go Shady Hollows. He has been a patient there for the past three months.

Andre Harris never liked his stepdad; He was a pig, a slob. One night he came home drunk. Andre could smell whiskey on him. He just rolled his eyes at the drunken man. Andre's mom was just sitting on the couch watching TV. David (his stepdad) Walked straight to the kitchen. "DAMN IT WHERE IS MY DINNER? I PAY THE BILLS IN THIS HOUSE I COULD ATLEAST HAVE A HOT MEAL WAITING FOR ME WHEN I GET HOME" "Honey please calm down, your food is in the fridge." Andre could here his parents arguing in the next room. He ran in the room when he heard his mom cry. His mom was lying on the floor while his stepdad was punching her. "John stop it!" "Andre, stay out of this!" Andre then tackled John to the floor. Andre was so angry he just kept punching him in the face. "Andre, please stop it!" Andre looked up to his mom "Momma, HE HURT YOU! WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM?" "Because Andre, I love him! I need him!" after she said that she dialed 911 and an ambulance came for John. John was put in a coma and the doctors do not know when he will wake up.

Andre's mother told the police what happened. He would either go to Juvie or an Institution to work on his anger issues. He would rather have gone to Juvie then listen to a shrink tell him how fucked up he is. But, Andre's mother sent him away to Shady Hollows.

To everyone else, Beck Oliver seemed to have the perfect life; Girls chasing after him, being a male model, and getting small parts in movies. Becks home life was not as great though. His parents were abusive, both physically and emotionally. Beck had tried to kill himself three times just to get away from them. The first time he swallowed a bottle of aspirin with water. His mom found him before it could kill him. The next time he thought if he drank alcohol with the pills it would work. But, it only made him pass out with foam coming out of his mouth. The family owned no guns so he couldn't take the easy way out and shoot himself. Beck thought about hanging himself but there was really no place in his RV or his parents' small house to hang himself and he didn't want some poor kid finding him hanging lifeless on a tree. Then, a light bulb went off in his head. He could slit his wrist! It may sound crazy but Beck was actually happy when he found something that would surely kill him. Beck didn't know if there was a God, his parents weren't really religious. He liked to believe there was a God. A God (Or anything) that truly loved him and thought he was perfect.

Then, one day after school on a Friday, Beck rushed to his RV. He had been planning this all week. His parents were going out of town so there was no way they would find him until the Monday. He would defiantly be dead by then. He grabbed an old razor blade and slowly slid from his wrist all the way down to his forearm (long ways) twice. But, Fate (Or God) had a different plan for him.

His parents were out of the neighbor when they remembered they had to give Beck money for food. They turned around and his mother ran into the RV to give Beck the money. When Mr. Oliver heard Mrs. Oliver screaming he ran in. "Oh My Baby! What have you done? Oh God! Please wake up!" Cried Becks mom. Becks father called the police while he told Becks mother to get a towel, put warm water on it, and hold it on Becks arm.

Beck woke up to a bright light in his face. At first he thought maybe he was in heaven, until he heard his mothers' voice. "Oh Beck! Don't scare me like that again! Why would you do something like this?" "Why are you acting like you care about me now?" Replied Beck. His mother didn't know what to say so she just walked into the hallway. His parents couldn't afford for him to get a therapist but they did find an institution that would accept their Health card.

Shady Hollows.

These six teens were all classified as "Crazy" in some way. They will soon see that they are not too different from each other. Will they become friends? Some may become more. You never know what will happen at Shady Hollows.

**This story is about friendship, struggle, romance, and drama. I'm planning on this being pretty long but I don't know for sure. This chapter was more of an introduction so you know why they are all here. This took me about three days to write because I have been busy! I'll try to update by Monday. Please give me some nice reviews!**

**Also if you're reading my Jandre story I will try to update this weekend! I'm so sorry it's been like five days since I updated, I've been busy with my job, writing this story, and I have to do a book report for my summer reading list for advanced English! **

**-xoxoxo Eva-**


	2. Chapter 2

**DID YOU GUYS HEAR THAT VICTORIOUS IS ENDING AFTER SEASON THREE?! I'M SO FUCKING SAD! I JUST LOGGED ON TO TWITTER AND SAW PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT IT! I was like "Oh God no!" It totally bummed me out! Oh well, sorry for my little rant haha! Thank you guys for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Fanfiction says I have no reviews or follows for this story but I go like 15 emails for this story! That's weird… lmao.I hope you like this chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS**

Jades POV:

This is it. Today is move in day at "Shady Hollows". What kind of a name is that anyway? Today is a Saturday. The first Saturday of every month is move in day. It's kind of like college. I have a little dorm that I have to share with some other chick. My parents were helping me carry a few things into my room. This place is pretty cautious; security had to check every one of my bags. They took the laces out of my shoes so I couldn't kill myself. I had brought a picture of my eight year old brother in a picture frame. I know it sounds crazy but that kid is my rock. Besides the "Eating Disorder" I had been having some suicidal thoughts. But, every time I looked at my brother those thoughts went away. I knew I could never leave him. I hope he can forgive me for coming to this place. This wasn't even my choice. Well anyway the security tried to hand the picture back to my parents. "No glass objects." He said referring to the frame. I almost went batshit so my parents just took the picture out of the frame and handed it to me.

The shrink that talked to my parents told me the girls would be in one hallway and the boys would be in another since most of the people here were fucked up teens. She also said that safer patients would have a roommate. The Therapists (Mrs. Johnson) had us write a report about what our interests and hobbies were and she would look over them and set us up with roommates we would get along with. "This doesn't seem like a normal Institution." I told her and she replied with a smile "We not only care about your health, we also want you to be happy." I just rolled my eyes at her. "What about the not safe patients. Like, are there murders here?" "Well, no but we do have some people with anger issues and some patients have schizophrenia. And those patients have their own rooms. But don't worry, you're perfectly safe here."

When we finally got to the girls hallway there was a door with a clipboard that said "130 B; Catrina Valentine & Jadelyn West"

I walked in and saw that the left side of the room was a bed covered in pink. There were two boxes sitting on that bed. I looked to the right side of the room and there was a bed with one sheet and a pillow. That must be mine. I told my parents they could leave. My parents hugged me and said they loved me. When my little brother walked up to me he had tears in his eyes. "Jade I don't want to leave you." God, now I'm going to cry I hugged him and said I loved him and I'd him soon. I sat on my bed and just cried. I didn't want to be here. Then I heard someone walk in. I looked up and saw a girl. She was absolutely beautiful.

Cats POV:

Today is the day I go to live with people who are probably crazier than me. Yay(Insert sarcasm)! My parents had to go to a court meeting today for my big brother so I actually moved my stuff in yesterday. They told me they loved me and dropped me off at Shady Hollows. I was really nervous meeting my roommate. What if she doesn't like me? What she's insane?

To get my mind off things I was just walking around until a counselor told me I had to go to my room. I walked in and saw a girl crying. She looked up at me. Wow, she had the most beautiful blue eyes and just perfect plump lips. I was defiantly attracted to her. I've known I was lesbian since I was young but I've never had a connection with anyone like this before. An instinct kicked in, I rushed to the beauty. "Hi, I'm Cat. What's wrong sweetie?" "Uck. Sorry you have to see me like this. I just really don't want to be here." "I don't wanna be here either." She laughed. She had a beautiful laugh too.

Jades POV: This girl was stunning; I loved the redness of her hair and her big brown eyes. When we locked eyes, I just felt something between us.

Oh god I'm a mess! I can't believe I just let this beautiful girl see me break down. Well I guess I shouldn't actually care. I'm here to get help, not be in a relationship. Did I even like girls? Well, I knew I liked this girl.

**I don't know why but I really like the idea of Jade and Cat being together. Next chapter may Tori's POV but I'm not for sure yet. I will try to update with in a week. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS**

Tori's POV:

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* Ugh it's 8:00 already? I didn't even get home till four! Last night I snuck out, hung out with some model friends. We ended up going to some photographers' party. I don't remember his name but, I do remember it being the best party of my life! I had to live it up because who knows how long I'm going to be a "Shady Hollows" What kind of a name is that anyway?

I fucking hate my parents for doing this to me. Pretty much every young model in Hollywood parties, some even party harder than me. And are they put in Institution or Psyche ward or whatever the hell it is.

"Tori, sweetie it's time to get up." "MOM I'M AWAKE!" I yelled at her as she walked in the room. I then realized I was in a shiny dress and had five inch heels lying on the floor. "VICTORIA VEGA! DID YOU GO OUT LAST NIGHT?" "Ugh mom I just saw a couple of my friends." "Oh really? Trina told me she hurt the front door at around four, is that what time you got in?" God Damn it Trina! "Mom, just chill! So what I hung out with some friends and got home late! I'm probably never going to see them again." Just then her dad walked in. Apparently he heard them yelling "Alright Tori get your house out of bed! Go take a shower you're a mess." Then he walked out. She heard him whisper something that sounded like "What happened to my little girl?"

Tori got out of bed and got in the shower. As soon as she got out she put on grey skinny jeans and a red shirt. She packed a bag of different outfits. She wasn't quite sure how much she would need. Her parents could bring her more if she needed more though. She packed enough for about a month, hoping she wouldn't stay any longer than that.

When she got to Shady Hollows her parents talked to the main Doctor their. The Doctor asked her "When was the last time of drug use?" She was hesitant to answer but soon

Said. "Oh, um, around two maybe three this morning." That earned a scoff from her sister and her parents looked like they wanted to cry. "Alright now what is going to happen is you are going to be placed with a roommate. She is also an addict but she is addicted to meth. I thought maybe you two would get along. You will probably start going threw withdrawal which is when you're body can't function you because it as been on drugs for song long. We will not give you any pain medication at first, because you could get addicted to that two. If after a couple of weeks you are still feeling weak or you are in extreme pain we will give you some medicine." Oh God. THIS SOUNDS AWFUL! The doctor must have seen the fear on her face because she soon said, "Don't worry, sweetie. It's hard. But, you will have councilors and people you can talk to, that will help you threw this." Tori was still scared. The doctor soon showed her to her room.

Tori walked in and saw a girl; she was short with bright blue eyes and auburn hair. She was pretty but, she didn't look healthy. He face was pale, she had bags under her eyes, her auburn hair was very thin, and she looked like a scared Chihuahua. My parents hugged me and then left.

"Hi um, I'm Tori." The girl was still silent. She didn't want to end up hating her roommate or anything so she tried to make conversation. "What's your name?"

"Skylar." "I like that name." "Thanks" Feeling the awkwardness thicken in the room she tried to keep the conversation going. "So, what're you in for?" "My ex boyfriend got me hooked on meth, you?" "Cocaine addict." "We're like the only druggies here. The doctors look at me like I'm fucking crazy. They think we're crazy! There's fucking schitzos here! And a guy that almost killed his dad! AND THEY THINK WE'RE CRAZY?" The girl was shaking. Tori couldn't tell if it was from anger or lack or drugs. 'How long have you been here?" Tori asked. "A week and I'm going fucking insane! Every muscle in my body hurts! Sometimes I just shake. One minute I'm freezing the next I'm burning up!" Tori was seriously scared. Sure, she had been to rehab before but, she manages to sneak some coke in or had a friend come and say she was Trina and that she was just giving Tori a letter. The envelope would be filled with a little bit of coke, not really enough to make her high but, enough for her body to function.

The rest of her day was pretty boring. The counselors were just letting people settle in. The next day she would have to go to group therapy. Group therapy was where other teenagers sat in a room and pretty much talk about how fucked up they are.

Tori could hardly sleep. Skylar was screaming and shaking the whole night and nurses were coming in and out of the room to check on her. When Skylar finally calmed done Tori had terrible nightmares. She was in so much pain; shaking uncontrollably, screaming for help and no one came to help her. She was all alone. Whoever said you feel no pain is your dreams was very wrong.

When Tori woke up she was covered in sweat. A counselor walked in the room and woke them up. It was around 6:30. She told the girls they had fifteen minutes to shower and get dressed then they would have to go to the cafeteria for breakfast.

The breakfast was actually pretty good. You go to choose between eggs, pancakes, or French toast. They also had fruit, biscuits, bacon, and yogurt. I guess they felt bad for the fuckers here and wanted to make sure we at least got some good food. After breakfast I was taken to group therapy. As I walked in I looked around the room. I saw Skylar; next to Skylar was some girl with red hair. Next to the girl with red hair was a girl dressed in all black. The only available chair was next to the goth girl. On the other side of me was a guy with black hair that went down to his shoulders. He was very tan. The boy had beautiful Chocolate brown eyes that I thought I could stare into for days. He noticed me looking and turned his head toward me and said with a smirk "My name's Beck." I just continued to stare at him "Staring's rude you know." He said with another smirk. Right when I was about to reply a man walked in the room. "Hello kids. For those of you who don't know me, I'm . Ok so since we have some new people here why don't we go around the room, state our names, say why we're here, how long we've been here, and what our hobbies are. I'll go first. My name is Erwin (AUTHOR: I don't think that's really his name, I just made it up.) Sikowitz. I'm here because I want to help young people. I've worked here for about ten years. My hobby is painting. Okay now Skylar you go." "I'm Skylar. I've been here for about a week, maybe more. I don't really know or care. I'm here because of meth. Um I like to draw and listen to music." Then the girl with bright red hair went next "I'm Cat. I—um-well-I-I cut myself" "My eyes went wide when I heard that. She received a lot of those looks. The goth girl reached down and squeezed her hand. I guess they were close. She then continued. "My hobbies are singing, dancing, and acting. I just got here yesterday." Next it was the goth girl "My names Jade. I just got her yesterday. I'm Bulimic. My hobbies are also singing dancing and acting." She was pretty straight forward with it. Shit. Now it's my turn. "I'm Tori. I got here yesterday. My parents thought I partied too hard. That's how most models are though… anyway um well my parents say I'm addicted to coke but I wouldn't really call it an addiction. My hobbies are partying, modeling, and cooking." Beck was next. "I'm Beck. I've been here about a month now. I tried to kill myself a couple of times. My hobbies are acting, modeling, playing guitar, and photography." He tried to kill himself? Wow. And he was a model too? He actually seems pretty cool. Maybe we could be friends.

The Kid next to him was Andre. He was the one who almost killed his dad. Well it was his step dad. And he actually had a good reason to. Then there was Robbie who is schizophrenic. There were some more girls in the room with eating disorders. A couple of guys who were alcoholics. Some guys with eating disorders. I didn't really pay attention to anyone else. I couldn't stop thinking about Beck. I felt so bad for him. I just wanted to hug him.

Jades POV:

After my little break down Cat and I talked. She seemed cool. Cat was so sweet. As we continued to talk the butterflies in my stomach got worse. I think I really like her. I've never been with a girl but talking to Cat It just felt more natural.

We talked until the counselor told us it was lights out. We still talked though. We talked about everything. What we liked to do, what had happened to us that got us here. As we were talking I just kept admiring her beauty. She was stunning. I couldn't get over how gorgeous she was. Her bright red hair, big brown eyes, and those lips. Gosh I wanted to kiss those lips. Whoa, Jade slow down you've only known her a couple of hours. Plus there's no way she'd be into you. You're just a fat, ugly, gothic girl that everybody hates. I can't afford to get hurt again.

Cat's POV:

Jade and I talked pretty much all night. Is it crazy to say I'm falling for her? I've only known her for like an hour. Gosh, she's just so beautiful and perfect. She might not even like girls though. How awkward would that be if I made a move on my roommate and it turned out she was straight?

When we woke up we went to breakfast together. After that we made our way to group therapy. I was extremely nervous. People don't usual act calm when you say you cut yourself. We walked in and sat down next to each other. When I had to talk about why I was here it was hard. I felt like crying. Well, actually I felt like cutting myself. Jade must have noticed because she reached down and grabbed my hand. A bolt of electricity ran through my body. I suddenly had the strength to tell my secret. Maybe Jade was exactly what I needed.

**Yeah the ending isn't great. I'm TERRIBLE AT WRITING ENDINGS. Lmao can I please get some nice reviews? I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE **

**xoxoxo-Eva-**


End file.
